


Xander The Charmed One

by tella



Series: Xander The Charmed [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tella/pseuds/tella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In every generation there is a Chosen one. She alone will stand against the Vampires, the Demons and the forces of Darkness. She is the Slayer.”</p>
<p>The prophecy is wrong. She is not alone. She will not stand against the darkness alone.  </p>
<p>This is the story of Alexander Harris, or at least the beginning of his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander The Charmed One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Angel/Xander fic. 
> 
> It's a fusion with the tv show Charmed. I'm just borrowing some ideas from and some of the bad guys.
> 
> I am looking for a beta as i have the next part finished, if anyone is interested in reading more.
> 
> please comment and let me know what you think and if you are interested in reading more.

_“In every generation there is a Chosen one. She alone will stand against the Vampires, the_   
_Demons and the forces of Darkness. She is the Slayer.”_

Okay, so yes, that is the prophecy of the Slayer. And yes, the prophecy is true. In every generation, there is a chosen one, a girl, a Slayer.

And Buffy Summers is this Generation's Slayer.

But the prophecy is wrong. She is not alone. She will not stand against the forces of darkness alone. You see, there's another prophecy out there.

It goes something like this:

_In every generation…_

Okay, so there's not really a prophecy. At least I don’t think there is. All I do know is that there is more than just the Chosen One, the Slayer, out there fighting the good fight.

  
This is the story of the Charmed One.

This is the story of Alexander Harris, or at least the beginning of his story.

 

***

 

Xander sat at the library table studying with Willow. In the background, Buffy and Giles had just finished up their training.

“So, what are the plans for tonight?” Buffy asked as she joined them at the table.

Xander looked up and winced slightly as he watched Giles limp into his office.

“Bronze?” he asked as Buffy sat on the table.

“Sure,” Willow agreed.

“Okay, just let me get a quick shower and changed and we can head out,” she said as she stood up.

As she turned to walk away, the library doors swung open and a young man walked in. He was tall, dark haired and was in his early thirties. Giles came out of his office, concerned about the silence.

“Mr Giles?” the young man asked.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“No, but I can help you,” he said. “I’ve been sent by the Elders.”

“The who?”

“The Elders,” the man said. “The Elders are higher powers. They're… look it’s a long and boring story about who the Elders are. All you need to know is that they sent me here to let you know that the Charmed One's power has been activated.”

“The Charmed One?” Giles asked, confused, “What or who is that?”

“The Charmed are witches,” he answered, he frowned confused as he saw their blank looks and explained. “Witches Blessed with powers from the Elders. The Charmed One is the most powerful of the Blessed witches. He’s destined to fight a great battle.”

“Great battle?” Giles asked worriedly.

“Yes, but we don’t need to worry about that right now, it is years off. What we do need to do is start on getting the Charmed One ready for this battle.”

“And who is this Charmed One?” Buffy asked.

“Alexander LaVelle Harris.”

“What?” came the shocked response from everyone.

“Whoa, Whoa, now hold on a minute. Just hold on. You’ve obviously made a mistake,” Xander babbled.

“Calm down, Xander,” Giles said. “But maybe if you could start again, maybe beginning with your name and explaining just why you think Xander is this Charmed One?”

“Right, sorry. If I’m going to go into everything, maybe we could sit down,” he said with a wave to the table.

“Right, yes, of course,” Giles said.

Once they were all seated around the table, everyone looked at the man expectantly.

“Alright,” he sighed. “My name is Kraven and I’m a Whitelighter." at their blank looks he quickly explained, “A Whitelighter is a guardian angel of sorts - someone who watches over witches, helps them, and guides them. We work for the Elders.”

“Who are the Elders?” Giles asked.

“How about I explain everything first, and then we can play Q and A after, okay?” Kraven said.

“Very well,” Giles agreed.

  
“Thank you. The Elders are former Whitelighter’s; mainly they keep track of the Charmed and sometimes other witches. There are two types of witches. The first are natural born witches - the Charmed. They’re blessed by the Elders with these powers. The second types of witches are ones who study and develop their own powers. Both can decide to use their powers for good or evil. The Charmed One is a different type of witch altogether. They will have more power than any witch or Slayer,” Kraven continued. “His destiny is to fight the forces of Darkness along with his Guardian: a Warrior, who’s chosen to protect and guide the Charmed One.”

“And you believe that Xander is this Charmed One?” Giles asked.

“Yes.”

“No – see, you definitely got the wrong man,” Xander said, as he waved a hand at himself, “Just plain old Xan-man.”

“You know that’s not true,” Kraven said, stared into Xander’s eyes. “You can feel it.”

“Feel what?” Xander asked, pulling his gaze away from Kraven.

“The change. You can feel it inside, the pull to something powerful, someone powerful.”

Everybody watched as Xander shifted uncomfortably.

“Why now?” Giles asked. “And how did you know he has come into this... power, now?”

“Because the Charmed One and his Guardian have met. They need to start training now.”

“Okay, so just for laughs, let’s say that I am this Charmed One,” Xander swallowed heavily,  
“Just who is this Guardian?”

“Angel.”

“No, see, you’re wrong, man, ’cause there is no way that Dead-boy is my Guardian.” Kraven smiled at Xander, at his unconscious acceptance of his destiny.

“What?” Xander asked, eyeing Kraven warily.

“You know it’s true.” Kraven smiled. “You’ve accepted, maybe unconsciously, that you are the Charmed One. And you know that you started to feel this change when you and Angel met.”

“Fine, so maybe I do believe that I could be this Charmed One, that I can feel this change inside, but I still don’t accept that Dead-boy is my Guardian.”

“Why?” Kraven asked.

“Because… because… He’s an evil blood-sucking demon!” Xander exclaimed, blushing as Angel walked in.

“Nice to know what you really think of me, Xander,” Angel drawled.

“Well…” he trailed off.

Angel stood just inside the doors as everybody stared at him.

“What?” he asked. “What is going on?”

“Nothing. Nothing is going on,” Xander babbled. “Nothing, nada, zilch, nothing.”

“Okay,” Angel said, warily eyeing the others.

“Angel… Well… It seems that we have come into some news,” Giles said as he took off his glasses and wiped them clean as before continued. “Maybe you should sit down while we go over it again.”

Angel nodded and moved to the table to join them. As he neared the table, he noticed that Xander became uncomfortable.

As he listened to Kraven and Giles explain everything to him, he began to understand why Xander was upset. Everyone sat in stunned silence when Kraven finished speaking.

“So not my Guardian,” Xander muttered, breaking the silence.

“At least you’re not denying that you’re the Charmed One anymore,” Kraven smirked.

“No… no… wait that’s not what I meant,” Xander stammered.

“I know this isn’t something you want to hear, Xander,” Kraven said the smirk slipped from his face as his expression became serious, “But you need to start accepting it and start working with Angel to defend yourself because the Elders aren’t the only ones who know you’ve come into your powers.”

“What does that mean?” Giles asked, worriedly.

“It means that every demon and witch out there will be coming after you for your powers. It means that Belthazor will send his minions out to kill you before you are able to kill him first.”

“Who’s… who’s Belthazor?” Xander asked.

“He’s a demon. A demon soldier who works for the Triad.” He held up his hand, stalling Giles’ question as he continued. “The Triad are a group of demons. They control a lot of what goes on in the underground. Belthazor works for them. He’s their most powerful demon and they’re sending him after you, Xander. Because with all your power, you’re the one that’s destined to fight and destroy them, and they want you dead before you can reach your full potential, and I know you don’t like him very much, but it’s important that you start taking this seriously and start working with Angel.”

“But why does it have to be Dead-boy?” Xander whined.

“I don’t know, all I know is that it is Angel.”

“What is it I have to do exactly?” Angel asked.

“You’ll train him to fight, to protect himself,” Kraven began to explain but was interrupted by Xander.

“Anybody can do that. Giles or Buffy, it doesn’t need to be Dead-boy.”

“No, Xander, it can’t just be anybody. And it especially can’t be Buffy or Giles as they have their own destinies to fulfil. Angel is your Guardian Warrior; he’s your counterpoint, your balance in power. Over the years, your strength will grow, you’ll become stronger, but you won’t have the strength of a Slayer or even most demons. Your magical powers will grow as well - but even with all your powers, you will not be able to defeat all the demons that will come after you... and believe me, they are going to come. That’s where Angel comes in. He’s your… balance; I guess is the best way to describe it. He’s the strength against your weakness. Belthazor isn’t the only demon that will be coming after you, others will just for your powers. But its Belthazor’s duty to protect the Triad and it’s the Triad’s duty to protect the Source.”

“Who’s the Source?” Xander asked.

“The Source…” Kraven shifted nervously. “The Source is what you would call the king of the underworld; the underworld is like a safe haven for demons and bad witches. He is a demon that you’re destined to fight.” He paused, letting them take it all in before saying, “What is your problem with Angel being your Guardian?”

“He’s a vampire. I don’t trust him.”

“Okay, if that’s your biggest problem, then I can stay for a while and work with you both and I’m sure the Slayer and her Watcher won’t mind helping until the two of you can reach a point where you’re both comfortable working alone together,” Kraven suggested.

“It’s not like I have much of a choice, is it?” Xander muttered.

“No, not really,” Kraven sighed.

 

***

 

Xander walked through the school as he headed to the library. He was meeting Angel and Kraven there for his training. Over the last three weeks, he had started to loosen up around Angel, learning to relax and slowly trust Angel.

He and Angel were learning how to work with each other. Angel was patient with him when he messed up and calmly re-took him through the steps again and again until he knew how to do it and could do them himself. He was beginning to trust Angel and they weren’t friends yet, but they were beginning to become friends.

Walking through the doors of the library he saw Angel was already there.

“Alright dead-boy.” he said as he dumped his bag on the counter and hopped up onto it, “Where’s Kraven?”

“He can’t make it tonight. Something about one of his charges being in trouble.” Angel shrugged.

“Oh…well I guess now is a good as any for us to start working alone together, right,” Xander said as he jumped off the counter and asked, “What are we starting with today?”

Angel sighed in relief, he had been worried that Xander would kick up a fuss at being alone with him. He knew the importance for Xander to learn to trust him so that they could begin to form their Warrior/Charmed relationship. When Kraven first told them all about the boy’s destiny and his connection he had felt that Kraven had left something out when he had explained about the Source. After everybody had left to go home, he had cornered Kraven and demanded to know what he had left out.

 

_Flashback_

_“Who is the Source?” Angel asked as soon as the library was empty._

_“I told you, he’s a demon.”_

_“Yes, but there is something you’re not telling us.”_

_“No, I’m not. He is a demon. A demon that you and Xander will have to fight in the future.”_

_“Who is he?” Angel snarled as he pushed Kraven up against the wall._

_“He’s…he’s … the reason the relationship between you and Xander is important because with his Guardian to guide him, to ground him he won’t become…crazy. The Source … the Source was a Charmed One.” Kraven said, looking Angel in the eye, “He was The Charmed One. The first Charmed One. He lost his Guardian, but with his powers continuing to grow he became unstable…more corrupt. The Guardian keeps the Charmed One grounded. To keep him on the right side of the fight, stop him craving the darkness and power. To stop him from becoming the new Source.”_

_End flashback._

 

“Dead boy?” Xander snapped his fingers in front of Angel face, “Angel?”

Angel snapped out of his daze at Xander use of his real name and ask him, “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry.” Angel said clearing his throat, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to start from where we left off from last night?”

“Yes that…that’s fine, we can start with that, but remember…”

“To warm up first.” Xander finished for him with a roll of his eyes.

 

***

 

Willow and Buffy entered the library as Angel and Xander cooled down from their work out, they waved at them as they walked past them over to the table. As Buffy sat down, her gaze switching from watching Xander and Angel to Willow, who began to arrange the piles of books on the table.

Distracted by Willow’s organisation Buffy jumped slightly as Xander stepped up beside her.

“Hey,” he said as he wiped the sweat off with a towel, he frowned at Willow and the books he asked, “What’s going on?”

“Ms Calendar and some others are coming here to start scanning the books onto the computers,” Willow said excitedly still sorting through the books, “We offered to help, remember. To stop any awkward questions if they found any demony books.”

“Oh right. I forgot.” Xander grimaced.

“Where’s Kraven?” Buffy asked, looking over Xander’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of Angel.

“He couldn’t stay.” Xander shrugged, “Something about an emergency with another witch.”

“How goes the training?” Buffy asked, “And where’s Angel?”

It had been a shock to learn about the whole Xander/Angel destiny, but the group had slowly gotten used to seeing Angel and Xander train together with the help from Kraven.

“He’s getting changed.” Xander shrugged, “And the training's going okay. I…” he was stopped from continuing as Giles and Ms Calendar entered the library bickering with each other.

“Ah… good, you guys are here already.” Ms Calendar said as soon as she saw them, “The others should be here soon.”

“Right…well I’m going to go and get changed,” Xander said and headed into Giles office to get dressed.

In Giles office Xander was pulling on his t-shirt, he jumped as someone knocked on the door.  He quickly smoothed down his t-shirt before he turned to see Angel at the door.

“I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving,” Angel said.

“Okay,” Xander nodded, “See you tomorrow.”

“Right, tomorrow.” Angel agreed, he smiled slightly at Xander and turned to leave, he paused and quickly turned back and said, “Xander you did good tonight.”

“Ah…thanks,” Xander said, stunned.

“Night.” Angel smiled at him then turned and left.

Xander stood there in stunned silence before belatedly saying “Bye” and quickly finished getting dressed and joining his friends.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe you made me go and see that.” Xander moaned as he followed Buffy and Willow, “I mean that had to be the worst movie I have ever seen.”

“Oh come on Xander,” Willow sighed, “It was romantic.”

“It was three hours of mush.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Buffy laughed, “But, Xander is right Willow, it was a little... mushy.”

“So what are we doing tonight?” Xander asked trying to change the subject and to forget the movie.

“I’m going to do a quick patrol before going home,” Buffy sighed, “I’ve got history homework to finish.”

“I can help?” Willow offered.

“That would be great Will, thanks.” Buffy smiled at her as they turned to walk down the street to the park, she asked, “How come you and Angel are not training tonight?”

Kraven had left six weeks ago and Angel had taken over his training himself. Working with him every night - with the exception of emergencies such as possessed puppets and brain eating Demons. Working closely together Xander had learned to trust Angel and they were growing closer each night, but Xander was a little worried about how close he was growing to Angel.

“He said he had to go out of town to take care of some business.” he shrugged.

“What business?” Buffy asked, hurt that Angel hadn’t told her he was going.

“I don’t know, he didn’t say,” Xander said, trying not to show the hurt he felt at Angel not confiding in him.

“I wonder why he didn’t tell me?” Buffy asked. She was upset that she and Angel had been unable to spend any time together lately, as he had been spending all his time with Xander. “Did he tell you when he would be back?”

“No, he just said that he would be out of town for few days.”

They walked through the park in silence only occasionally broken as Willow asked questions about Buffy’s homework or dusting the occasional vampire.

Eventually finishing their patrol and Xander headed home as Buffy and Willow made their way to Buffy’s house.

 

*** ***

 

“Come on, Xander.” Angel sighed as he helped Xander back to his feet, “have you been practising at all while I was away?”

“Yes.” Xander snapped, as he got back into a defensive position, “Well, not all the time, but…” he trailed off as he tried to dodge Angel as he lunged for him, but failed as he landed on his back with Angel pinning him to the ground, “Okay so maybe not as often as I should.”

“No, not as often,” Angel said as he stood up and helped Xander up, again.

“You were only gone six days not six weeks. So I missed a day or two of practice it’s not the end of the world.” Xander snapped, pulling his hand away from Angel’s, “A few days off won’t hurt anyone.”

“Well, it seems like it did do something,” Angel said, looking down at Xander from where he knocked him down, “You could easily block that before I left.”

Xander accepted the hand Angel offered to help him up, but instead of pulling himself up he tugged on Angel’s hand pulling and twisting until he had Angel pinned face first to the floor with his arm twisted behind his back.

“I do remember some things,” Xander said, smugly, “Never underestimate your enemy.”

“Ah, so this was all a trick. Lull me into a false sense of security.” Angel said as he pushed against Xander and twisted until he had reversed their position and once again had Xander pinned.

“Yeah.” Xander shifted until he was able to free his leg and kneed Angel in the stomach and pushed Angel off of him. Xander jumped to his feet and snapped, “You were only gone for a few days, Angel. I didn’t forget everything you taught me. I’m not that stupid.” He glared at Angel as he turned to leave.

Angel jumped to his feet and grabbed Xander’s arm and swung him around to face him.  “I never meant that you were stupid,” Angel said, “I just …I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh…” Xander didn’t know what to say to that. He frowned at the warm feeling he felt at Angel’s obvious concern.

“Yes,” Angel said, “So do you want to continue or…”

“No, we can keep going.”

“Okay, good,” Angel said as he stepped back into position and smiled slightly as Xander got into a similar position across from him.

 

***

 

Buffy backed out of the library before either of the men could see her. She had come to see Angel.

Xander had told her that he was back and that they would be training tonight. She had decided that she would come and see Angel and they could go and spend some time together. She had barely seen him since the whole prophecy announcement.

Entering the library she had stopped just inside the doors, shocked at the ease that Xander showed as he defended himself against Angel, but what shocked her most was the easy friendship that was clearly seen between the two of them.

She didn’t know what to think. She understood that they needed to get along, but this was more than that. The small smiles, the little touches and the jokes that Xander told that caused Angel to laugh. She had never seen him laugh before.

She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She had thought that she and Angel had been heading towards something. She liked him and she thought that he had liked her, Angel had kissed her, but now, now she was confused.

She turned away from the library and walked down the hall and headed for home. She needed some time to think.

 

***

 

“Hey, guys,” Xander said as he sat down beside Buffy and Willow at the Bronze.

“Hi.” Willow smiled at him.

“Not training with Angel tonight?” Buffy asked.

“He’s given me the night off.” he said with a small smile and shrug.

“Good,” Willow said, “You’ve been working really hard. You deserve a break.”

“Thanks,” Xander said, blushing.

“So how did your biology test go?” Willow asked Buffy.

They talked about school and listened to the band that was playing, enjoying a rare night off but all too soon they began to pack up and headed out to do a quick patrol before heading home.

They talked amongst themselves as they walked through the park, Willow was asking Xander about his maths homework when suddenly Buffy said, “Angel.”

“Hi.” he greeted the group.

“What are you doing here?” Buffy asked him, smiling at him as she walked up to him.

“Patrol.” he said.

“Oh, good.” she said as she linked her arm through his and pulled him with her as she began to walk, “You can join us.”

They walked ahead leaving Willow and Xander to follow silently behind.

Buffy smiled as she looked at Angel. When she had gotten home last night, she had come to the conclusion that Xander and Angel had become friends, nothing more and while it was a strange thought, it was a good thing because if she and Angel were going to be a couple then her friends did need to get along with Angel. And with Angel new destiny she understood that he was going to be busy, but she would just have to make sure that they would find some time to spend together.

Xander frowned as he watched Buffy smiled at Angel. He tried to ignore the flutter he got in his stomach when he saw Angel. He was still confused about his feelings, but he knew he didn’t like Buffy smiling and flirting with Angel. He rolled his eyes as Buffy fluttered her eyes at Angel, “Could she be any more obvious.” he muttered.

Xander got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see the demon coming at him only looking up when he heard Angels shout of warning. Xander threw his hands up to defend himself as the demon launched itself at him. Eyes closed he waited for the impact. When nothing happened, he cautiously opened his eyes to see what was happening. He quickly looked around he gasped at what he saw. Everything and everyone stood still.

The demon, which was a dull orange, black hair to his waist and a ring through his nose, was standing in front of him frozen mid snarl and arms raised ready to attack. Willow was mid-fall from where Buffy had pulled her away from the demon and Angel was frozen in mid-lunge at the demon.

“Ah…guys?” Xander said as he looked around in confusion.

“Angel,” he said as he walked over to him and waved his hand in front of his face. When he got no reaction, he said, “Okay. This is new.”

  
“Hello.” he called out again loudly, he sighed as he got no reaction.

He turned to look at the demon and saw that it had a sword attached to his belt. He walked over to the demon he pulled out the sword and swung and sliced the demon's head.

The demon had fallen to the ground before it melted into the ground leaving no evidence of it, but the sword Xander still held. He bit his lips before he turned to look at his friends. He frowned as he tried to think of a way to help them. He was just thinking about running to Giles when suddenly everything was back in motion. Angel landed on the ground where the demon should have been, Willow would have fallen if it hadn’t been for the Slayers quick reflexes saving her.

All three turned puzzled looks at Xander when they saw no demon.

“What happened to the demon?” Buffy asked.

“I… ah…I killed it.” Xander said as he helped Angel up.

“What?” Buffy asked shocked, “I mean…how…”

“I…” he trailed off with a shrug, “The demon came at me and I threw my hands up and everything just … froze.”

“Froze?” Angel asked.

“Yes, froze. Standing still. No longer moving.”

“Okay, is that part of your powers?” Willow asked slowly.

“I…I don’t know. Kraven never told me what my powers would be.” Xander said as he looked to Angel, silently asking if Kraven told him.

Angel shook his head, “He never told me, sorry.” he said.

“So now what?” he asked Angel.

“Can you do it again?” Angel asked as he took the sword off of Xander.

“I don’t know how I did it in the first place,” Xander said.

“Do either of you know how to get in contact with Kraven?” Buffy asked.

Both men shook their heads.

“I think we should go to Giles,” Willow said, “Maybe he told him something about your powers or a way how to contact him.”

Buffy nodded and she and Willow began to walk towards the school. Xander was aware of them walking away, but his attention was on Angel who was examining the sword, “Angel?”

“Sorry.” Angel said as he hid the sword under his coat before they followed the girls, “You okay?” he asked as he noticed how pale the boy looked.

“Fine.” Xander nodded.

Angel nodded but privately he thought the boy was in shock, “You did good.” he said ignoring Xander's light blush, “but you seemed distracted. Anything wrong?”

“No,” Xander said quickly, not wanting to think about his feelings that he was trying to sort out before the demon attacked. His feelings towards Angel were confusing enough without the added humiliation of Angel knowing too, “Just thinking…”

Angel sighed. He knew Xander was lying to him. He had been watching the boy since they meet in the park. Angel had noticed that over the past few days Xander had been a little jittery at their training sessions. He had put it down to training all the time and had offered to let them have the next night off, but Angel had found that he had missed Xander and trying to take his mind off of Xander he had gone patrolling.

Unfortunately ten minutes into patrolling the park he had run onto the slayer and the slayerettes. He frowned as he remembered the way his stomach had tightened at the sight of the boy. He had been distracted by Buffy chattering at him, but he had been worried when the boy’s heart had speed up whenever Buffy had laughed or smiled at him.

When the demon had appeared and had attacked, Angel had felt the breath catch in his throat, if he had any breath. He snorted he may just be spending too much time with Xander.

Finally, they reached the school and they quickly made their way to the library.

Once in the library Buffy, Willow and Xander filled Giles in on everything.

Angel sat and silently observed Xander as he tried to decide what to do for the best. He knew and accepted that he was attracted to Xander, but he still felt a pull towards the slayer. Not as strong as it once was, but it was still there.

Angel was honest with himself, he knew it wasn’t just the pull to the slayer that made him wary about his attraction to Xander. It was the boy himself. Xander was…breath-taking, but the boy didn’t like Angel so there was no point in thinking any more of it.

Angel was pulled out of his thoughts and jumped as Xander kicked him under the table.

“Glad you could join us, dead-boy,” Xander smirked at him.

“Sorry,” Angel said as he shifted nervously in his chair “Ah…” 

“Giles was telling us that he has no way of contacting Kraven.” Xander filled him in, “Or anything about my new powers.”

“So, now what?” Buffy asked.

“What about the demon?” Giles asked, “Did you recognize it?”

“It was a Liosect,” Angel said, “It’s a tracker demon.” he finished as he laid the sword down on top the table.

Giles walked over to the table and picked up the sword, “Are you sure?” he asked. His eyes widened as he turned to Angel and asked, “What about …”

“There was just the one, I think,” Angel said, “At least nothing attacked him while we were frozen so I’m assuming that it was alone.”

“And Xander killed this demon?” he asked shocked.

“Hey!” Xander said, hurt.

“I’m…I’m sorry Xander,” Giles said as he placed the sword back down on the table, “It’s just that the Liosect demons are known for their strength.”

“Well…it was frozen,” Xander mumbled, causing Angel to smile.

“Right.” Giles cleared his throat and took off his glasses, “Obviously this means your powers are growing and Angel will, of course, help you with that. I will see if I can find a way of contacting Kraven….” Giles walked off mumbling to himself as the others watching him.

“Okay, Xander,” Angel said as he stood up, “Let’s see if you can do it again.”

“But I told you I don’t know how I did it,” Xander whined as he buried his head in his arms on the table.

“Xander…”

“No,” Xander said as he jumped up from his seat. “This was my night off. You said you’d give me a night off and I’m tired and it’s late…” he sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

“Angel maybe Xander is right.” Buffy said as she smiled up at Angel, she stood up and walked over to him, “Why don’t we all go home and we can all get a good night’s rest before we come back all nice and refreshed. You can walk me home.” she finished as she placed a hand on his chest and frowned when he stepped back.

“No…it’s okay,” Xander said he had been feeling tired and shaky ever since the demon attacked and he did just want to go home, but he didn’t like the suggestive smile Buffy had given Angel when she had told Angel he could walk her home.

Angel had stepped back away from Buffy. He ignored the frown she gave him to study Xander. He looked tired and he was still a little pale. He picked up the sword and placed a hand on the small of Xander's back and led him around the table. “No, your right. It is late. Sleep might help you to relax and help you to do it again.”

Xander just nodded and let Angel guide him out of the library, neither noticing the glare Buffy sent them.

 

***

 

“Okay, Xander just try it one more time,” Angel said.

“I’ve tried, but I don’t know how I did it the first time.” Xander snapped.

“Right, just go over everything that you did last night,” Angel said.

“I was walking behind you and Buffy, minding my own business.” Xander sighed.

He was tired. They had been working with Xander on trying to freeze something like he did last night, which involved books, pens and other stuff being thrown at him since their classes had finished.

Buffy and Willow were at the table doing their homework and Giles was at the counter doing some research, while he and Angel worked in the workout area,

“Then you’re shouting at me and then there’s a demon in front of me. I throw my hands up and …” he trailed off as he flung his hands up in front of him, as he did last night, and saw that nobody was moving.

“Ah guys,” Xander said as he looked at everybody before he moved to stand in front of Angel and waved his hand in front of his face. Next he walked over to the girls and gently poked Willow in the arm, muttering, “Oh man, this can’t be good.”

He bit his lip as he sat at the head of the table. His eyes darted between Angel, Giles and the door as he silently prayed for help and hoped that nobody would come through the door.

“Okay, you can stop yelling now,” Kraven said as he appeared suddenly in front of him which caused Xander to jump.

“What…I wasn’t…I wasn’t yelling?” Xander said.

“You’ve been calling out for help so loudly that I think every Whitelighter in the world could hear you,”

“I wasn’t…”

“I know you weren’t actually yelling,” Kraven sighed as he rubbed his head to try and ease the ache, while he went on to explain, “You don’t have a Whitelighter like other witches. But you are a very powerful witch and you are broadcasting your worry so loudly that every Whitelighter can here you. I’ve worked with you and Angel before so I was sent to help. So what’s wrong?” Xander raised an eyebrow at Kraven before he turned to look at the frozen people in the room.

“Okay, what happened?” Kraven asked.

After Xander had explained what happened, Kraven nodded before he studied the others, and asked, “How long have they been frozen?”

“Maybe for about 10 minutes now.”

“And last night?”

“Maybe about 5,” Xander said, “So can you unfreeze them?”

“No, but you can,” Kraven said as he turned back to Xander.

“I can’t. I don’t even know how I did it in the first place.”

“Yes, you can,” Kraven said as he pulled Xander to stand in front of Angel. “It was your power, your magic that cast this spell. Only you can break it.”

Kraven stood behind Xander and took the boys right hand in his he said, “Your power comes from here.” He touched their hands to Xander's head, “And from here,” he continued as he moved their hands to his chest to rest over his heart. “You use your hands to direct where that power goes, but it’s still new so you’re still learning to control it. Now just concentrate. Concentrate on Angel. Just breathe and focus. You’ll feel it in here,” he touched Xander's chest; “You’ll know when to let it happen.”

Xander nodded and closed his eyes. As he breathed deeply in and out, he concentrated on Angel moving, walking and talking.

As he focused, he felt an intense pressure build up in his chest and expand through his body when he felt it was the time he waved his hand in front of Angel.

“Xander,” Angel growled as he saw Xander in front of him with his eyes closed with Kraven stood close behind him.

“Oh thank god, it worked,” Xander muttered.

“I told you, you could do it. Now go and do the same as the others.” Kraven said as. He smirked at Angel before he turned and watched as Xander stood in front of Giles and repeated what he did with Angel and waved his hand in front of him. Giles blinked a few times before he frowned at Xander, who shrugged and muttered “Sorry” before he turned to the girls and doing the same to them.

“What…what happened?” Giles asked as he came around the counter to join Angel and Kraven.

“Sorry, my fault,” Xander said, before quickly explained what happened.

“It’s okay,” Kraven said, “It will take a while and a lot of hard work, but you will get control of it and you’ll become quicker at it too. It will become second nature; you won’t even have to think about what you’re doing before you do it.”

“Okay,” Xander said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, not quite sure he believes him.

“Do you know what other powers he will get?” Angel asked.

“No, I’m sorry. Not all witches are the same and not all witches have active powers.” Kraven said, “Most witches have only one or two active powers but Xander is a much more powerful witch so he’ll likely have a few, but I don’t know how many or what kind, sorry.”

“Well, that’s just great,” Xander muttered as he throw his hands up in the air. He frowned as everyone took a step back. He huffed as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and sank down into a chair.

Kraven smiled slightly as he said, “You’ll be fine.”

“Are you going to be sticking around?” Xander asked, hopeful.

“No sorry, I have other charges that I have to help. But if you need help with anything then another Whitelighter or I will be here to help.”

“Okay,” Xander sighed, looking miserable.

“Xander, do you trust Angel?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re going to be okay. You don’t need me or any Whitelighter. You have your Warrior and your friends.” Kraven said as he nodded to Angel and the others, “but like I said, if you really need us we’ll be here.”

“Okay.” Xander nodded.

“You’ll be fine,” Kraven said again. “I do have to go now, though.”

He walked over to Xander and pulled him out of his chair and into a hug and whispered into his ear and said, “Trust Angel, but more importantly trust yourself, your powers and trust your relationship with Angel. Believe in yourself.”

He stepped back and with a small smile and a wave he orbed out of the room.

Everyone stood in silence as they took in what had happened.

“Hey, do you think I’ll get that power?” Xander asked, breaking the silence, “Because that would be so cool. No more late Xander, just click my fingers and there I am.”

“Maybe.” Angel laughed, happy now that Xander was in a more cheerful mood, “Let’s just concentrate on the one power that you do have, okay.”

“Okay,” He said as he turned to Angel and smiled as he said, “I think I know how this thing works now if you wanna throw some more book at me. Hey,” he said as he laughed and ducked as they through books at him.

 

***

 

“So, Willow. You’re looking all...nice.” Xander smiled at her as he sat down beside them at the library table.

Willow and Buffy shared an amused look before Willow turned to look at Xander and asked,  
“What do you want?”

“What! Can't a guy pay his good pal a compliment?”

“No.” Willow laughed, “Not unless you want something.”

“I'm hurt,” Xander gasped, hand on his chest, “I am deeply hurt. I am ...in desperate need to copy your maths homework.”

“Why?” Willow frowned “I thought we went over it all with you yesterday.”

“We did, but I kinda got distracted by...freezing things,” Xander said as he blushed when as the girls laughed at him, “So, help?”

“I'm not letting you copy, but I'll help you finish it,” Willow said as she pulled her maths book out and waited for Xander to do the same, ignoring him as he mumbled and groaned.

They spent the rest of their lunch like that with Xander finishing his maths and Buffy going over her history homework, both occasionally getting some help from Willow.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Xander said as they packed up their books, “Are we meeting up at the Bronze tonight?”

“Sure,” Willow said.

“Sorry, I can't,” Buffy said as she stood up and smiled at them as she said, “I'm patrolling tonight, with Angel.”

“Angel?” Xander frowned.

“Yeah, didn't he tell you?” she asked as walked out of the library.

“No, I haven't seen him in a few days.” Xander shrugged, “We're training after school.”

As they walked to their class, Buffy and Willow discussed what she planned to do during her 'date' with Angel that night. Xander tuned them out. He was trying to ignore the way his stomach had churned when Buffy told them about her 'date’. He was starting to accept that maybe, just maybe, he was attracted to the vampire, but he was still unsure of how he actually felt for him, it was why he cancelled the last few training session.

He had hoped that some time apart would make his feelings clear, but he knew he didn't like the thought of Angel and Buffy going out on a date.

“Hey, you okay?” Willow asked, breaking Xander from his thought.

“I'm fine,” Xander said, noticing that he was alone with Willow he asked, “Where’s Buffy?”

“History.” Willow frowned, “Are you sure you’re okay? You've been kinda quiet.”

“Yeah, just still stuck in the maths I guess. Sorry.” Xander said.

Willow opened her mouth but quickly closed it as she wasn't sure what to say. She had noticed the changes happening to him. She had at first put it down to the prophecy and working with Angel, but she had felt the way he had tensed when Buffy talked about patrolling with Angel so now she wasn't too sure about what was happening. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed Xander to their maths class hoping it would sort itself out soon.

 

***

 

“Have you been practising?” Angel asked as he and Xander worked through their warm-ups.

“Yes,” Xander said as he stretched.

Angel frowned as he watched Xander stretch; the boy had been quiet since Angel had arrived at the library. He had been at the table doing his homework, Willow helping now and then as she and Buffy talked at the other side of the table. He had been quiet for the past few days too.

At first he had put it down to him being tired from all their training and had allowed for their past few sessions to be cancelled, thinking some rest would help. But after their training session yesterday when Xander had quietly packed up and left him alone with Buffy he knew that there was something wrong.

“Okay,” Angel said, deciding that since they had the library to themselves that night he was going to try and get Xander to talk. “We'll start with some little sparring and then move onto working with your freezing powers, okay?”

Xander simply shrugged before he got into a defensive position, opposite Angel. They sparred for about an hour, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Angel slowly brought them to a stop. He frowned as he watched Xander take a drink from his water bottle.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Xander...” Angel sighed.

“Look...I just...I have something I'm trying to work through.” Xander said.

“Maybe if you talk to me about it, I could help.”

“No!” Xander said, “I just...I just need some time. It'll be fine.”

“Xander...” Angel tried again; hurt that Xander wouldn't confine in him.

“Look can we just start already.” Xander snapped as he throw his hands up in frustration.

He jumped in surprise as Angel flew into the table and chairs. “Ah...Angel?”

Xander stood and watched as Angel sat up and pushed a chair off of him. He stood up and picked up the table before he turned to Xander and asked, “New power?”

“Looks like.” Xander nodded, “Are...you okay?”

“Fine,” Angel said as he bent down to pick up some books that had been on the table, “How new? Is this what has been bothering you?”

“No. No... that …that was the first time that happened.” Xander said, “And nothing is bothering me.”

“Xan...”

“No, seriously, Angel,” Xander interrupted, “I have more crap bothering me than I can handle right now. So, please, can we just concentrate on one thing at a time and that thing being right now being this new power?”

Angel studied him for a few minutes before he nodded and said, “Okay, for now, but Xander I want you to now that I'm here if you ever want to talk.”

Xander nodded before he quickly changed the subject and asked, “So, you wanna try that again?” he joked with a wave of his hand at the table.

“How about we start with something smaller,” Angel smirked as he nodded to the books still on the floor. “See if you can pick them up and place them back on the table.”

They spent the next hour or so working on Xander new power as well as his freezing power.

“Angel, your still here,” Buffy said as she, Giles and Willow entered the library, “I thought we were meeting at the Bronze?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Angel said, he frowned as he felt Xander tense up beside him, “We got distracted. Xander's got a new power.”

“Oh, really? What is it?” Willow asked excitedly.

“Yeah.” Xander smiled as he picked up a book and floated it over to Giles.

“Telekinesis,” Giles said, “That is...”

“So cool.” Willow smiled at Xander. 

“Yeah, cool,” Buffy said smile a little strained, “And it seems you've got this one under control.”

“Well yeah. It's a little easier than freezing things.” Xander said as he picked up the rest of the books that littered the floor and floated them over to the table.

“That's good,” Buffy said as she smiled brightly at Angel, “We still have time to go to the Bronze and then go patrolling.”

“Actually, I was planning to take Xander...”

“No, no. It's okay. We can patrol tomorrow.” Xander interrupted.

“But...” Angel tried again only to be interrupted again, this time by Buffy.

“Xander said it was fine and we haven't spent any time together recently.” she said as she smiled gently at him.

Angel frowned at Xander before he said, “No, I'm sorry Buffy. It's important that Xander and I can be able to work with his new power.”

“But...” Xander and Buffy both said.

“Angel's right.” Giles interrupted before any arguments could start, “Maybe if you and Willow have some free time before patrolling you can help me with some research, hmm.”

“Of course.” Willow smiled and walked over to the table and sat down, she frowned slightly as Buffy muttered “fine” before she sat down beside Willow.

“Good,” Giles said as he walked into his office.

As Giles came back out talking about a new book that needed translating Xander straightened and turned to Angel and said, “You could...”

“Xander we should finish practising with the books,” Angel said, stopping whatever Xander was about to say. He picked up a small book and smiled at Xander as he froze it without thinking.

They worked quietly together only dimly aware of Willow and Buffy working with Giles in the background.

 

***

 

“Do you think she's going to be okay?” Buffy asked as she, Willow, Giles and Xander walked into the library.

Giles made his way into his office mumbling something about “a cup of tea” as Xander and the girls made their way to the table.

Xander sighed as he settled down in his seat as he listened absently as the girls discussed Marci and what the men in suit were going to do with her. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened when Angel had rescued them from the boiler room. He was trying to figure out what it meant? What was he supposed to do now?

He jumped as something hit him in the chest. He looked down and frowned at the pencil on his chest, he looked up at Buffy as she asked, “You okay?”

“Huh?”

“We've been calling your name but you've just been sitting there staring into space.” she said, smiling at him gently, “Deep thoughts?”

“No, not really.” he shrugged, “Just trying to figure out how I can steal Willow chem homework so I can copy it.”

“Hey!”

“Oh god, don't remind me.” Buffy moaned, “I haven't even started it.”

“Well, I can help you both tonight, study session.” Willow offered as she glared playfully at Xander she said, “No copying.”

“Oh, come on.” Xander pouted which caused both girls to laugh at him. As Xander pulled out his books and began to work, he decided that he was going to forget about it as it probably didn't even mean anything, or worse it was probably just a hallucination brought on by the gas and being locked in the boiler room.

 

***

 

“Xander is everything okay?” Angel asked.

“What?” Xander said, “Nothing.”

They had met at the library to train, but Xander had been acting strangely. He jumped whenever Angel came to close, stared into space, lost in thought and twice he had thrown books when he was supposed to freeze them. Finally after he had been hit in the head again with a book he had had enough and asked him what was wrong,

“Are you sure? Cause you've been acting...”

“You…you kissed me.” Xander blurted.

“What?” Angel froze.

 

_Flashback_

_Willow, Xander and Giles leaned weakly against the door. Giles still banging weakly at the door. Suddenly the door opened causing Xander and Willow to fall to the floor._

_“Xander,” Angel growled as he bent down and grabbed Xander by the arms and dragged him out of the room._

_“Angel.” Xander gasped, one hand grasped at Angel's sleeve the other waving weakly back to the room, “Willow...Giles...”_

_Angel hesitated before whispering “Don't move.” and placing a gentle kiss on Xander's lips then gently lowered him to the floor before going back in to get Willow and then again for Giles._

_“What...what happened?” Xander asked coughing._

_“You tell me?” Angel asked, making sure Willow and Giles were okay before making his way back to Xander, “You okay?”_

_Xander frowned at Angel asking, “Hi, what are you doing here?”_

_“I brought Giles the codex,” Angel said handing the book to Giles, “I smelled the gas...”_

_End flashback_

“Xander...”

“Why...I just ...why?”

“Why does anyone kiss anybody?” Angel asked, laughing lightly.

“But...why? What about Buffy?”

“Honestly I was and still am a little attracted to Buffy, but it wouldn't work between us because she's the slayer and I'm a vampire. It would not be a good idea.”

“Oh...right.” Xander sighed.

“Xander?” Angel asked, not sure he liked the look on the boy’s face.

  
“No, it's okay. I understand. I mean I should be used to it. It's not like you’re the first person to...and why would someone like you...” Xander babbled as he began up to pick up the books that littered the floor. “It's just for once I thought someone was picking me first, but I should have ...and you probably only like me because of these stupid powers and the prophecy...”

Angel grabbed Xander by the arm and pulled him to a stop in front of him, “Xander I kissed you because I like you, because I want you. You’re not second best. I knew it was never going to work with Buffy before we knew about the prophecy. And yes I never thought that we would end up here, but before the prophecy and we started to spend time together can you honestly tell me that you thought of me like this, of us like this?” Angel asked he waited until Xander shook his head, wide-eyed, “I thought I'd be fine being just friends but when I smelled the gas and you locked in the room...I panicked and I just... I kissed you because I was relieved that you were out of there and safe.”

“But what about all those date’s you and Buffy went on?” Xander asked, still not willing to believe.

“What dates?” Angel asked, frowning.

“All those times you went patrolling.”

  
“Xander,” Angel laughed lightly as he pulled Xander closer to him, “If going out on patrols is going out on dates then we've been dating for the past eight months.”

“But...but Buffy...she...”

“Xander I’ve only been on patrol with Buffy alone twice in the last eight months. The rest of the times it’s been in groups or with just you.”

“Buffy...”

“Xander,” Angel sighed as he pulled the boy closer until they were chest to chest, “I'm not interested in Buffy. I want you. I want to be your friend. I want you to trust me, to come to me if you have any problems. I want to kiss you,” he said as he cupped his hands around Xander's face and brushed the last words across his lips, “Can I kiss you?”

“Ye...Yes...” Xander mumbled, his hands carding through Angel's hair and pulled their mouths together. He moaned as Angel pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist as he deepened the kiss.

The two were so lost in their kiss they never heard the gasp coming from the library doors. Buffy stood there stunned, hurt and angry and backed out the door and ran out of the school.

 

***

 

“Hey guys, what's up?” Xander asked as he walked into the library and joined the girls at the table.

“Nothing,” Buffy mumbled.

“What's wrong?” he asked as he frowned at Buffy.

“Nothing.” she said again, avoiding his eyes.

“Okay,” Xander said as he turned to Willow and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Willow just shrugged. She didn't know what was wrong. Buffy had called her house last night after her patrol, she had been upset and crying, but she hadn't been able to get Buffy to tell her anything and she had been quiet all day in classes too.

“Okay,” Xander said again, “So Bronzing it tonight?”

“Patrolling,” Buffy said.

“You want some company?” he asked.

“No,” Buffy said, “No not ...not tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Willow asked.

“Yes,” Buffy said as she stood up and grabbed her bag and said, “I'm just going... go home and patrol later tonight.”

Willow frowned as she watched Buffy walk away from them before turned to Xander, seeing that he too was watching Buffy walk away, biting his lip nervously.

“Xander what did you do?” she asked.

“Nothing.” he said, “Honest, I haven't seen her since school yesterday.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” he said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not quite able to meet her eye, “I gotta go.”

Willow watched as he walked out of the library concerned for both her friends. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to end.

 

***

 

Xander slowly stretched as he warmed up the way Angel taught him. He took a deep breath as he cleared his mind and concentrated on his next move. He jumped as someone cleared their throat. Looking up he saw Buffy stood just inside the library doors, dressed in her own gym clothes.

“Ah...Hey,” he said as he nervously waved to her.

“Where's Angel?” she asked as she stepped closer  
.  
“He...he's running a little late. He said to meet him at the bronze later, I felt a little restless so I thought I'd do a little workout,” he explained.

“Oh,” she said as she walked over to the table and picked up a short staff stick and asked, “Angel teaching you how to use these?”

“Yeah...we started last week.”

Buffy nodded as she tossed the stick to Xander and then picked up the other one. She turned to him she said, “We should spar.”

“Buffy...”

“I mean, if we're to be working together we should start training together, right?” she asked, as she twirled her staff.

“Okay.” he said warily as he got into a defensive position.

They began circling each other, before moving onto light jabs and small hits that gradually became stronger and firmer.

Xander yelped when Buffy landed a vicious blow to his shoulder, “Hey.”

“Sorry I thought you could handle it.” she shrugged.

“It's fine. Just ease up a little,” he said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Okay,” she shrugged again. “So I thought we could talk?”

“What about?” Xander asked as he watched her as she twirled the staff in her hand.

“How about you and your great big destiny with Angel?” she asked as she attacked him with her staff, which he blocked.

“What...what about it?” he panted a little.

“Well, you two seem to becoming close, becoming friends?”

“Well... yeah...we're friends.”

“Just friends?” she asked as she hit him in the leg.

“Yes...no...I mean...Buffy...” he panted, quickly defending himself from Buffy's blows.

“Or how about you trying to st...” Buffy started but was interrupted as Giles came into the library.

“Ah, good, Buffy your here,” Giles said as he walked over to his office, “There are some things I need to go over with you. Oh, Xander, I thought you and Angel were patrolling tonight?”

“Yeah, we are,” Xander said, eyeing Buffy warily, “I was just leaving.” he finished and quickly packed up his things and left aware of Buffy glaring after him.

 

***

 

Xander repeatedly knocked on Angel door, waiting for him to answer. When Angel opened the door, Xander throws himself into Angel arms mumbling, “She knows...she knows... I don't know how … but she knows...”

Angel pulled Xander into his apartment and closed the door he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, running his hand up and down Xander's back, trying to calm him down.

Once he was sure that Xander had calmed down a bit he pulled back to at look Xander he asked, “Who knows what?”

“Buffy, she knows...about us.”

“Okay,” Angel said as he pulled Xander more snugly against him. “We knew this was going to happen. I wasn't planning on hiding this from them.”

“But we agreed that we would keep this quiet.”

“Quiet, yes.” Angel agreed, “But only because you’re still in school and I know how difficult things could be for you if they found out that you were dating a guy, an older guy at that. I was never going to hide this from Buffy and the others. If we did sneak around behind their backs, then it would hurt them a lot more when they found out that we've been lying to them. It's better to tell them now.”

“But Buffy...”

“This is not her business.” Angel interrupted, “She's not and has never been my girlfriend. Never was going to be my girlfriend. It's going to be okay.”

“That's easy for you to say. You’re not the one she's going to flatten like a pancake.” Xander  
mumbled.

“You can more than handle the Slayer.” Angel laughed before he turned serious again and cupped Xander's face he said, “I'm not going to hide this, us.”

“Really?” Xander asked, not able to meet Angel's eyes.

“Really,” Angel said, insisted when he smelled the insecurities coming from the boy, “I'm not ashamed of you. I'm proud to be with you and I’d happily tell everyone that your mine.”

“Oh,” Xander said, a bright smile breaking out on his face, “Me too.”

“Good,” Angel said as he pulled Xander into a quick kiss he said, “We'll deal with Buffy and the others tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Xander nodded and smiled as Angel pulled him into another kiss.

 

***

 

It had been three weeks since Xander and Angel had told them about their relationship and thing’s had been tense. While Willow was at first hurt about Xander and Angel, she was happy for her friend. Over the past three weeks, she had seen that Angel gave Xander a confidence that he never had before. He was happy in a way that she had never seen and she wouldn't take that away from him.

Giles, once he was sure that Xander was happy and assured that Angel wasn't in any way forcing Xander into a relationship, was happy for the boy as he too saw what Willow saw, he approved of the positive changes that were happening to Xander. He was more worried about Buffy, who hadn't spoken to Xander and Angel since and had been somewhat hostile to Xander.

Xander understood why Buffy was hurt and angry. She had always had hopes for her and Angel, but he hoped that given enough time she would get over Angel and move on. He hoped that they could be friends again sometime soon.

Xander sighed as he spotted Willow as she came into the bronze, she was alone, again.

She smiled as she made her way through the busy dancing crowd of students to the table he was sat at.

“Hi.” she smiled when she reached him.

“Hey.” he greeted, as she sat down, “She ...she didn't come, huh.”

“She...she had to do a quick patrol.” Willow smiled, trying to reassure him, “She said she'd stop by later before you go on patrol with Angel.”

“Okay,” Xander nodded, they sat in silence before Xander said quietly, “You know I didn't mean for any of this to happen, right?”

“Yes, I know,” Willow said, “Buffy's...Buffy's just hurt right now, but she'll be okay.”

“Okay,” Xander nodded as they both fell silent, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Xander stood up and said, “I'm going to go and meet Angel. You want to come with me or do you wanna stay here and wait for Buffy?”

“Xander...”

  
“Hey, no. It's okay.” Xander interrupted, “She needs time, and I get that. So I'm just gonna go and meet Angel at the library. He said he was going to stop by early to help Giles translate something in the codex. I'll try and help before we go patrolling.”

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yeah, you and Buffy have a good time.” he smiled as he waved goodbye and made his way out of the club, Willow watching him sadly.

 

***

 

Angel sat at the library table as he translated a passage of the book. He was alone as Giles had had to go home to get a book he believed could help them. So he didn't look up when he heard the door's swing open, as believed it to be Giles, knowing that Xander wasn't going to be joining them until later, which was why he jumped when he heard the unexpected voice.

“Angel, can we talk?” Buffy asked as she sat down beside him.

“Sure,” he nodded, keeping an eye on the door for Giles while he moved his chair. Creating some space between them.

“I thought that after you've done your patrol we could go to the Bronze.” she smiled, as she scooted her chair closer to him, “Just the two of us.”

“Buffy...” he sighed.

This was not the first time that she had tried to get Angel alone, and he was starting to get tired of repeating himself.

“I know with the whole destiny thing with Xander that it has brought the two of you closer,” she talked over him, “But I think you've got being friends confused with...”

“No Buffy.” Angel snapped, “There is no confusion,” he said as he stood up and took a couple of steps back, and continued, “I love Xander...”

“But you kissed me.” she broke in, “I know you felt something for me.”

“And I did, I won't deny that.” Angel stated but quickly continued when he saw the look of triumph in her eyes “But I quickly realised that it wouldn't work between us. I knew this before we learned about the whole destiny thing with Xander. You are the Slayer and I am a Vampire, even with the soul we wouldn't have worked because the demon would never be at rest. It would forever be fighting to get out and kill you.”

“So you’re with Xander because...” Buffy sneered but was cut off by an angry Angel.

“Because I love him. I am in love with him,” he snarled, “And don't you try and make it into something it's not. I'm sorry if you got the impression that we could ever have anything more between us. So you need to move on and accept that I love Xander and that there will never be anything between us.”

“But...” Buffy said as she jumped out of her seat.

“No, this conversation is over. Don't ever try and bring it back up again,” he snapped as he began to walk around her before stopped and leaning in close and growled into her ear, “And just so you now I know about the sparring match between you and Xander yesterday. I know you were the one that left that bruise on his arm. I'm only going to give you one warning if you ever do anything to hurt him or do something to put him in danger I will end you.”

He smirked as he saw Buffy swallow nervously and took a quick step back, he straightened and took a couple of steps away from her as he turned to the door just as Xander walked in.

The boy paused just inside the door and stared at the tense two.

“Hey guys, what's going on?” he asked as watched the two warily.

“Buffy and I were just having a talk, but everything is sorted now,” Angel said as he turned his back to the Slayer and stepped closer to his boy, “Your here early. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. The Bronze was kinda...boring, so I thought I could try and help you and Giles before we went out on patrol.” Xander shrugged, he turned to Buffy and said, “Willow is still waiting at the Bronze for you, Buffy.”

“Right. I'll just...” Buffy nodded as she warily walked around the two and walked out the library.

Once she was gone Xander turned to Angel and asked, “Is everything really okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Angel reassured him, “We just needed to clear some things up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now come here.” Angel smiled as he pulled Xander to him and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, and said, “We have a few minutes before Giles is due back. Let’s make the most of it.”

“Okay.” Xander smiled as he flung his arms around Angel's neck and pulled him into a kiss, Buffy soon forgotten by both of them.

 

***

 

“Hey, guys. Are we Bronzing it tonight?” Willow asked as she looked between her two friends.

“Yeah, I'm game,” Xander said as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“No,” Buffy said as she played with her lunch, “I'm going to patrol tonight. Then have an early night.”

“Me and Willow could come and keep you company?” Xander tried.

“I don't want your company.” Buffy snapped at him, glaring at him with cold eyes before she turned to Willow and smiling brightly and said, “But I could do with your company, maybe you could even help me with my chem homework.”

“Sure,” she smiled at Buffy, frowning as she saw Xander's shoulders slump.

“I have to go to the library to see Giles about something before my next class,” Buffy said as she packed up her tray and bag. Standing up she said to Willow, “I'll see you later.” before glaring at Xander again and turning and walking away.

“She's never going to forgive me is she?” Xander sighed, as they watched Buffy walked away.

“She will. She just needs...”

“Time, yeah I know. That's what you keep saying.” Xander said, “But Willow it's been almost three months. I know we hurt her but...I just...I just don't...”

Willow sighed as she watched a dejected Xander fiddle about with his remaining lunch, she knew Xander was right. The more time passed, the angrier and colder she got towards Xander.

Biting her lip she decided it was best to try and distract Xander by asked, “So, is Angel taking you to the spring fling?”

“No,” Xander laughed lightly, “I don't think Angel would be comfortable in a room full of loud horny teenagers. He’s more of a dark corner broody kinda guy.”

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Willow laughed.

“Do you have anyone to go with?” Xander asked.

“No,” Willow sighed, “Do you...do you wanna maybe go. As friends I mean, I know you and Angel...”

“Willow I would love to go to the Spring Fling with you.” Xander smiled, “You're my best friend, you will always be my best friend.”

“Good.” Willow smiled, “You too, I mean, you will always be my best friend.”

“Alright, good.” Xander laughed, “Now enough of this mushy emotional crap. Let’s clean up lunch before we're late for class.”

Willow laughed as she agreed and they both cleared up and left the lunch room, Willow moaning about having to go find Cordelia as she had agreed to help her at the bronze, as they left the lunch room.

  
***

 

Xander and Angel were cooling down from their work when the earthquake hit.

Giles in his office watched as his cup falls off the table and smash. After the tremors had stopped, he stood and walked out of his office to join the other two.

Angel looked at Giles, concerned about the state of the man and the fear in his eyes.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yes, yes. Fine.” Giles said, blinking as if he had just noticed the other two, “Just...never experienced an earthquake before.”

“Are you sure?” Xander asked, also concerned about the man's rumpled state.

“Yes... I just...”

“No. There is something you’re not telling us.” Xander stopped him, “You've been quiet and I don't think you've been home since sometime last week. So tell us what's going on?”

Giles stammered a little at first before he pulled off his glasses and said, “I've been translating more of the Codex.” he put his glasses back on and looked at Xander and Angel and continued with, “I found something. Something bad is about to happen. Is happening.”

“What?” he asked as took a step closer to Angel.

“The Slayer will die,” Giles said, quoting from the book.

“What...No...Buffy...” Xander stammered.

“Are you sure?” Angel demanded as he stepped closer to Giles and took the book off of him, “Maybe you translated it wrong.”

“I haven't,” Giles said, clearing his throat, “It's clear that is what is going to happen.”

“Well, there's got to be something we can do,” Xander said.

“There isn't.” Giles sighed, “Some prophecies are dodgy. Buffy herself has thwarted them time and again. But this...there is nothing in this book that does not come to pass.”

“Then you...have to have translated it wrong.” Xander snapped, desperate.

“I wished to God I had.” Giles snapped back, just as desperate.

The three were so intent on their argument that they had failed to hear the doors open.

They jumped in surprise at the Buffy laughing hoarsely. They turned to see her as she staggered further into the room.

“So, that's it, huh,” she said as tears fell down her cheeks, “So, my time is up, huh. I remember the deal. One slayer dies and another is called up.”

“Buffy...” Giles tries.

“Does it say how it's going to happen?”

“Buffy...”

“Do you think it'll hurt?” she said as she talked over them.

“Buffy we...” Xander said as he took a step closer and reached his hand out to her.

“Don't touch me.” she snapped at him and slapped his hand away and spat, “Don't you touch me.”

“Were you even gonna tell me?” she asked, glaring at Giles.

“I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was some way around it.” Giles tried to explain.

“I've got away. I quit.”

“It's not that simple...” Giles said.

“I'm making it that simple. I quit. I retire. Find someone else to fight the Master.”

“I don't...there is no one...all signs indicate...”

“Signs...” she snapped, “Show me your signs.” She picked up a book she throws it at Giles, yelling, “You’re so useful sitting here with all your books.”

“No I don't suppose I am.” he said sadly.

“Buffy we'll think of something,” Xander said.

“I already thought of something. I quit, remember,” she glared at him, “Tell you what. Why don't you and your fancy new powers with your precious Warrior Angel go and fight the Master? See if you get to live.”

“He... he can't...all the signs...”

“Well, the signs can go fuck themselves,” Buffy shouted, “Because I quit.”

“Buffy if the Master rises...” Angel said.

“I. DON'T. CARE.” Buffy stated, “I'm sixteen, I don't want to die.”

  
With that she turned and walked out of the room, the other three watching her silently.

“Could I...” Xander asked, finally breaking the tense silence, “Could I fight the Master.”

“No,” Giles said, shaking his head sadly, “I looked into every possible option I could think of. The signs all clearly state that the Slayer will fight the Master...”

“And she will die.” Xander finished for him, as they fall into silence again.

 

***

 

“Willow says she hasn't seen Buffy since she left her house this afternoon,” Xander said as he hung up the phone and turned to the other three at the table, all studying the books looking for something to help them.

“You know the part that still gets me,” Jenny Calendar said, “Is that Buffy is the Slayer. I mean she's so tiny.”

The others ignored her and continued with their research. Xander, still at the counter, looked at the book in his hand, biting his lip he looked at the others and said, “You know, the prophecy doesn't say that she has to fight the Master alone.”

“What?” Angel asked as they all looked over at him.

“The prophecy. Nowhere does it say that she has to fight the Master alone. Just that she will fight the Master and that... but it doesn't say that she has to go alone.”

“He's right,” Angel said, stopping whatever Giles was about to say, “He's right. It doesn't.”

“I'm going to go and find her,” Xander said, “She might not like me much right now, but I'm sure...I hope she won't turn down my help.”

“Our help,” Angel said as he stood up and walked over to Xander and said, “You think I'm going to let you go up against the Master alone.”

“Buffy...”

“I don't...I don't trust her.” Angel said, “Not with you.”

“Oh,” Xander said, staring at him, smiling softly he said, “Okay let's go find Buffy.”

Angel turned to Giles and Jenny, said, “You keep researching the Hellmouth and we'll go find Buffy.” Giles nodded and they left.

Jenny turned to Giles and asked, “Do you think it'll work.”

“I don't know. I hope so.”

***

 

Xander and Angel returned to the library disappointed and alone. Upon entering, they found Giles loading up weapons as Jenny and Willow pleaded with Giles to stop.

“What is going on?” Angel shouted, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Buffy went after the Master,” Giles answered.

“She did what? And you didn't try to stop her.” Xander said.

“As the soon-to-be-purple area of my jaw will attest, I did try to stop her.” Giles glared.

“He did,” Jenny smiled, “It was very macho.”

“Okay, so what do we do to help?” Willow asked.

“Uh, sorry to bring this up, but we also have the apocalypse to worry about,” Jenny said.

“When did she join the club?” Willow asked, frowning.

“Hey, once the Master gets free, the Hellmouth opens, the demons come to the party, and everybody dies.”

“Okay, here is what we're going to do,” Xander said, “You three are going to deal with the demons and the Hellmouth and we'll go after Buffy.”

“We don't even know where she's gone,” Giles said.

“No, but you can find her,” Xander said as he turned to Angel, “The Master's underground, right. You can find him.”

“I can try.” Angel agreed.

“Good.” Xander nodded, “So everybody knows what they’re doing?”

“We'll look into finding where the Hellmouth will open. You find Buffy. Be careful.” Giles said, turning back to the table and giving Willow and Jenny something new to look for.

“Come on, we have to move,” Angel said, pulling Xander out of the library. He stopped and pulled Xander to a stop, he turned him to face him and cupping his face in his hand and said,

“Xander the Master he... he's powerful and I … I don't ...just promise me you will be careful.”

“Only if you promise me the same,” Xander said.

“Always,” Angel said, pulling him into a quick kiss before quickly moving on.

 

***

 

Angel and Xander paused in the dark tunnels at the bright flash of light.

“Did you feel that?” he asked Angel, about the rush of power he felt, “What was that?”

“The barriers dropped,” Angel said, “We're too late. He's gone up.”

They ran the rest of the way to the Masters lair and found Buffy face down in a pool of water.

They scrambled over to her and Angel quickly pulled her out of the water.

“She's dead,” Angel said as he looked up at Xander.

“No,” Xander said as he shook his head and knelt down on the other side of Angel.

“She's not breathing,” Angel said.

“But if she drowned, then there's a chance. CPR.” Xander explained.

“You have to do it. I have no breath.” Angel said as he laid Buffy down on the ground.

“C'mon, C'mon,” Xander muttered as he began CPR on Buffy, “C'mon Buffy breath.” Xander stopped and sat back as Buffy gasped and turned to the side she coughed up some water.

“Buffy?” Xander said.

She looked up at him in surprise before she turned to Angel smiled and breathed, “Angel.”

Xander rolled his eyes as he stood up and muttered, “Welcome back.”

He held out his hand for Angel and pulled him up before they both helped Buffy up.

“Easy,” Xander said.

“The Master?” she asked.

“Gone up,” Angel answered.

“Okay.” she nodded as she began to walk towards the lair's entrance.

“Maybe you should wait for a bit, you’re still weak,” Xander advised.

“No, no I feel strong,” Buffy said, and started to walk again, “Let's go.”

Angel and Xander looked at each other before they both shrugged and jogged to catch up to Buffy.

“So, Buffy where are we going?” Xander asked.

“To the Master.” she said as they walked through the tunnels.

“How do you know where the Master is?” he asked again.

“I just know.”

They walked in silence, each lost in their own thought, as they made their way through the streets of Sunnydale to Sunnydale High.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the roof Buffy said, “Okay, you two stay here, keep the rest of the vampires off me. One way or another, this won't take long.”

She smiled at Angel, ignoring Xander; she made her way up the stairs to the roof.

“Right,” Xander said as he turned to Angel and said, “Better put your game face on.”

“I'm ready,” Angel said, already vamped out, he looked back at Xander he said, “Remember your promise.”

“You too,” Xander replied, pulled out his stake as they prepared to fight.

 

***

 

Buffy came down the stairs just as Xander and Angel had dusted the last of the vampires.

“You okay?” Xander asked her.

  
“I'm fine,” she said, “We should get down to the library. Check up on Giles and the others.”

They quickly made their way downstairs to the library, just as they reached the doors, they saw Willow and Cordelia clearing up some junk away from the doors and opened them for them. They all gathered around the Masters' bones.

“The vampires?” Giles asked.

“Gone,” Cordelia said.

“The Master?” Angel asked, he took a step closer to Xander and brushed a hand down his back and rested it on the small his back, reassuring himself that his boy was okay. Xander smiled softly back at him.

“Dead,” Giles said, waving his hands at the bones, “The Hellmouth is closed, Buffy... Buffy?”

“Sorry.” she jumped a little, “It's just been a really weird day.”

“Yeah, Buffy died and everything,” Xander said.

“Wow, harsh,” Willow mumbled.

“I should have known that wouldn't have stopped you,” Giles said, proudly, causing Buffy to smile at him.

“What are we going to do now?” Cordelia asked.

“I don't know about you lot, but I'd like to get out of here. I don't quite like the library much anymore.” Giles said.

“I hear there's a party at the Bronze,” Xander said.

“Yeah!” Cordelia said.

“Buffy?” asked Willow.

“Sure, we saved the world. I say we party,” she answered.

“Quick question, what's with the car?” Xander said as he pointed to the car in the library.

“Oh, that was me. Saving the day.” Cordelia smirked.

“Go, Cordy,” Xander said, “So, party?”

“Yeah, let's go,” Willow said.

“What are we gonna do about him?” Jenny asked, waving to the bones.

“He's not going anywhere,” Buffy said as she joined Willow and the others leaving the library

Xander paused noticing that Angel wasn't following them, “Angel, are you coming?”

“Yeah, I'm coming.” Angel said, walking up to Xander, reaching out to take his hand and entwining their fingers, he pulled him close.

They followed the others out of the library as they talked about the party and getting something to eat.

The end.


End file.
